When It All Goes To Hell
by nato13
Summary: To say Daniel was miserably unhappy would be an extreme understatement. He had just lost everything. His own human existance: terminated, Jack: crazy, Teal'c: dead, Earth: let's just say the Ori got it. Only Sam is almost sane, at first.
1. Chapter 1

To say Daniel was miserably unhappy would be an extreme understatement. He had just lost everything.

Earth (and its inhabitants): Attacked and destroyed by the Ori.

Teal'c: Died trying to buy Jack, Sam and himself enough time to get to safety.

His human existence: Terminated when he was just seconds too slow.

Jack's sanity: lost after the Ori tortured him more brutally than even Jack could bear.

Sam was the only one who escaped relatively unscathed, visibly at least. Daniel knew his fate, Teal'c's fate, and the condition Jack was in weighed heavily on her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam couldn't decide what was worse, thinking, or trying not to think, or knowing that either way she and a very fragile Jack were doomed. Could she continue living only in the present, not allowing herself to think of the past, let alone the future? Or should she give in to the despair that was threatening to drag her down into the suffocating blackness that kept tugging on her and think about where she was and what she was going to do with herself and the now shell of a man she was protecting with everything she had left to give.

Jack, he was the only reason she hadn't ended her sorry existence earlier, although he didn't even recognize her presence now. They had broken him, so completely; all that was left were memories. It hurt, but she'd never even admit it to her subconscious, that all he remembered were Charlie and Sarah. But if she chose to be honest with herself she'd realize that wishing someone's insane ravings to be of the (forbidden) unrequited love that someone felt for her was a **touch** selfish.

_No thinking_. Sam commanded herself. For Sam, thinking about anything other than what she was doing at that precise moment was too dangerous an endeavor.

She finished boiling the water and gave it to Jack. She tried not to listen to what he was saying. She felt it would be intruding into his privacy, and it was a not so subtle reminder that they (and the rest of the galaxy) had been through too much.


	3. Chapter 3

As I started to walk away, he unexpectedly grabbed my wrist. I whipped around.

He looks at me, and it seems like he's actually looking at **me**, not Sarah, not Charlie, **ME**. "Samantha, help me," he whispers, pleading not only with his voice, but his eyes too.

My good soldier façade breaks a little more. "Sir, you have to believe me! I tried, I've been trying! What more can I do? I can't… I can't… fix this," It's all I could do to keep from loosing it then and there.

"End it, please," The great Jack O'Neill, sat broken, and crazy in front of me, begging for my help. My help in his demise.

I panic. "Jack, how can I kill you? How am I supposed to kill _**you**_?" How could I kill the man I'd spent years protecting with my life?

"Sam, I love you. It's not you I want to get rid of. I want to get rid of me."

I started to cry; the good soldier façade shattered, never to be used again. "Jack, maybe you won't go crazy again, maybe we can have some sort of bearable existence here, and maybe we can have our own strange and twisted version of happily ever after!" I'm grasping at straws. Wishing for anything than what I know will happen. "Jack, I love you too."

"Sam, you have to help me." His eyes get that far away look again, and I know he's no longer with me.

He's no longer with me. My Jack is gone. Forever.

I suddenly feel a rush of emotions directed toward the empty shell in front of me. Why am I hanging on to this? This thing that is no longer the man I love? The man I love is already dead. Why do I continue to take care of a mere reminder of his existence? Why do I live, when all I have to live for is dead and gone?

Clarity, clarity is good. I have to help Jack anyway I can.

As I take out my sidearm, a cold mist begins to fall. _A beautiful death._

Saying a few words would be wasted, there's no one left to hear them.

His body had fallen asleep. I no longer associate this body with Jack, nobody's home in the shell that lies before me.

I double check the caliber of my hand gun. _Perfect_. I smile, the cold, beautiful smile of purpose.

I lay down, putting my head next to Jack's head. For a moment I remember. I remember all who are lost: Daniel, Teal'c, Hammond, Dad, Mark, Charlie, Sha're, _**everyone**_. Everyone but Jack and I. _Not for long._

Looking up at the grey sky though streaming tears, I smile. I'm setting things right.


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel watches the Samantha Carter he knew disappear into insanity. Daniel watches as the woman that is the sister he never had kills herself and the man she loves. Daniel watches as the entire galaxy is converted to a false religion or killed. Daniel is relieved when the Ori come for him too.

Daniel dies for the last time.


End file.
